


The war within you

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Can Hear Longing, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 06, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Sam Is back from the cage but something is wrong with him, and Dean knows it. He must call Castiel for help... But not just for that... There's something forbidden burning inside him that makes his mind go crazy. He needs to be near the angel.





	1. Chapter 1    "... Well ... that's a complicated explanation ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second spn FF. I must say is more intense that the first one! Is a season 6 canon divergent bc I didn't like what they do with the character of Castiel. So I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to make comments!

The War Within You 

"You know ... Sam is back but ... he's not the same. I really thought I’d never see him again but here he is ... just two weeks after we stopped the Apocalypse. Do you have anything to do with this? Can you tell me why he’ so different? I know I haven’t bothered you before, maybe you’re attending to more important matters ... being the new commissioner in Heaven and all that. And me... well ... I'm also busy with things. Sam is still hunting me, I'm trying to lead a normal life with Lisa and Ben. They ... they’re wonderful, you know? You should come and meet them someday, of course if you have time. Maybe you can find out about Sam, and maybe ... we can see each other ... and have a couple of beers. Okay. That is all. Over… or... whatever. " 

 

Chapter 1 

 

"... Well ... that's a complicated explanation ..." 

“Dean! Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!” Lisa announced from the dining room, Dean was finishing changing in the bathroom, after a well deserved shower. 

He approached the door and exclaimed loudly, “Okay! It won’t take much longer!” 

Dean turned to the mirror and then behind him he could see the reflection of the familiar figure of an old friend. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his harsh voice. 

Dean's heart gave an inexplicable turn and began to accelerate. His mouth felt dry and useless to formulate any words, he only just managed to turn and look at him. And yes, it was really him. It was his friend ... answering his prayer. His intoxicating essence invading all his senses. How can he forget that overwhelming feeling that this supernatural being always had over him. Inexplicable. Unheard of. Dean had to fight against his first impression. Winning that deep look ... those blue eyes that seemed to scan all his thoughts in just one second. God had really made this angel a true piece of art. 

 

“I heard your prayer,” he said with a frown. 

Dean was now enraptured, watching the rosy and appetizing lips of the angel. 

“And, I felt your longing to see me,” ended Castiel, lowering his face and taking a couple of steps to get away from the hunter. 

Dean shook his head. What was all that? Why was he feeling this way in front of his friend? He knew he’d missed him. But he thought he missed him the way he’d missed Bobby ... or even Sam. However, just showing up in front of him was enough to make him feel strange. Wait a minute ... Did he say "longing?"

“Wait a second ... what did you mean, you felt my longing?” Dean asked, confused. 

Cas’s gaze crossed with the hunters, but only for a second. Dean realized that the angel felt somewhat uncomfortable with this situation, and began to think that a large part of that was because of him. 

 

“Yes ... Ahm. We angels can feel when humans long for us and yours ... well ... it was ... strong enough. I ... " 

Dean blinked nervously. God damn! That was uncomfortable. He blushed slightly and coughed as if to release some of the tension in the air.

“I ... I had to leave important matters in heaven. You see, I'm at war with Raphael,” he began saying, and Dean was thankful for changing the subject. 

He looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and asked, “Raphael ... the Archangel?” 

Cas nodded, “He ... wants a new Apocalypse. That would destroy the earth and everything we have fought for," explained Castiel, leaving the bathroom and entering the room. 

Dean followed him worriedly, “That ... it's terrible Cas. This seems like the never ending story.”

 

“I know ... and yes ... I brought Sam back,” Castiel said, “but I could not claim his soul because ... well ... that's complicated to explain.” 

Dean noticed that the angel was nervous from one second to the next, but the news that his brother was out there, soulless, worried him more. “How does he have no soul?”

Cas looked quite overwhelmed. Dean knew it was something Castiel didn’t want to have happen like that. Then he softened his tone and spoke again, "Look ... you'll explain that complicated part later ... now just tell me how we can recover his soul." 

Castiel looked at him now with an intensity that Dean knew better than anyone. Again his pulse accelerated. He really had to examine why he was feeling like this. It was true that the angel had always seemed very attractive to him, and for the first time in his entire life, he doubted whether it was admiration for him or something else. Now it was resonating in his head that maybe it was that "something more" and that all this time without seeing him ... and thinking about him ... it had not been just missing him as he missed a best friend or a brother. 

Dean's mouth went dry again. Something was very wrong with this reunion. Or very well. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was lost again in the blue of his friend's eyes and the pink of his lips. And something in his pants was beginning to feel tight. Damn, Dean Winchester! What the hell is happening with you! Isn't this your friend! It's Cas! 

 

Dean swallowed hard as Cas took another step away from him, lowering his face. Dean hoped he was not feeling uncomfortable because of him. At that moment Lisa entered the room. 

 

“Dean dinner ... oh!” she stopped in amazement at the sight of Castiel. He looked at her, Dean smiled a little nervously. Lisa looked at one and then the another, “And who is he, how ...?”

 

Lisa, he's Castiel. If you remember, I mentioned it to you," the hunter introduced him. 

She smiled broadly and offered her hand immediately in greeting, “Oh! Castiel! Yes Yes. Dean has told me about you. It's a pleasure, "she concluded, and after examining him extensively, she said, " You're really ... " she blushed a little for what she was going to say, looked at Dean and smiled. "You didn’t mention that he was so attractive. I thought it would be like Schwarzenegger, or something like that. I mean ... so strong, all a warrior and that.” 

Dean cleared his throat, he felt uncomfortable and took a quick look to see his friends reaction, but he was more lost than a dog in the middle of a baseball stadium. 

 

"Yeah, well, I'm going in a second." She kissed him on the lips, perhaps instinctively, something that took Dean by surprise. Cas looked away, also surprised. 

“I ... I'm going to find out about your brother. When I know something, I'll be back,” he said without looking at him again and left. 

Dean didn’t have time to utter a word, Lisa noticed that he was staring at the empty place where seconds before the angel had been. 

 

“I'm sorry ... I didn’t want ... ,” she said, embarrassed. 

Dean looked at her and then smiled so she wouldn’t worry. “No ... he's fine ... he always exits like that. 

 

"Is everything all right with your brother?" She asked stroking Dean's face. He looked her in the eyes: 

“No. But we’ll solve it soon... now that Cas is back ... I know that everything will be fine," the hunter smiled. 

She returned the smile and taking his hand asked, “Come. The food in getting cold.”

 

That night Dean made love to Lisa, with a fervor that he had not felt for a long time. His body was willing and burning. The young woman was also amazed.

“You are very turned on today,” she whispered in his ear. 

Dean smiled and kissed her passionately, everything felt perfect, but nevertheless the image of Castiel's lips and eyes returned again and again in his mind. And a forbidden idea that had to be repressed and sunk to the deepest part of its entrails dared to arise with each kiss and caress that he gave to this woman. "Wish it were you. Castiel ... " 

 

Castiel turned his face towards the park of the barracks. He frowned. "Dean ... are you calling?" he asked himself as he felt the hunter's longing. It was so strong that it made his heart quicken. He tilted his head and his confused eyes tried to understand the force that was dragging him towards Dean. Suddenly his lieutenant called him out loud, seeing that Commander Castiel was not paying attention to her report. 

 

“Sir! Sir!” Cas turned to see her, still incognito in his eyes. 

The lieutenant worried, "Is everything all right?" she asked. 

Castiel blinked and tried to focus on the mission. “Ehm ... yes. Do not worry. Continue with your report please,” he asked at the end. 

The angel resumed her speech, and although Castiel tried with all his might to concentrate on it, Dean's longing was still too strong. The angel took a deep breath and shaking his head, focused on the civil war he was losing.


	2. Chapter 2 "I know you'll do it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Cas an Dean is brutally blantant... Even for Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Free feel for make comments!

"Hey Cas ... I know you've been busy with Raphael and all that. I wish I could help you but I don’t know how ... I just wanted you to know that I've been hunting with Sammy again and ... it really worries me ... I can’t trust him to cover my back anymore, you know? It's just that ... he doesn’t feel like my brother. I was wondering if you've already figured out how we can give him back his soul. It is really urgent. I know it's only been a couple of weeks since we saw each other ... but ... if you can make time and come help me ... I'd really appreciate it ... "

Episode 2  
"I know you'll do it."

 

Dean returned home with Lisa and Ben that night. He was having a hard time living two lives. And he hated himself for thinking so much about Castiel. He didn’t even understand why those forbidden thoughts assailed his mind every time he was with Lisa. Maybe he was spellbound. Oh damn. And maybe he hadn't been aware of it. It was like being unfaithful to Lisa, without really being so.  
He decided to go down for a beer, overwhelmed by his brother's situation He hadn’t been able to sleep and it was already two in the morning. He went down in his pajamas, hoping that drinking some booze might help him fall asleep later. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed an ice cold bottle of beer. He opened it and when he was just about to take a sip, he felt that familiar, harsh voice behind him.  
“Hi Dean.” The hunter turned sharply to see him. It was Castiel, in all his splendor and beauty. Maybe it was just Dean’s impression, but he looked even more attractive each time. He was magnetic. His body felt the need to approach him. He felt how his ears warmed slowly and also how his cheeks burned. His eyes made that obligatory route, from the angel's full lips to his neck ... Damn ... how he wanted to untie that tie ... undo those buttons and ... again his lips ... could not be more perfect and his eyes ... Why Chuck had granted this angel with such a pair of blue and beautiful eyes. His breathing was becoming labored. Castiel was the owner of the breathable air in that kitchen. This time it was really hard to answer. He watched as Castiel parted his lips and tilted his head. Again that gesture of confusion in his incredibly adorable face. It left Dean without reaction: " I came because I heard your prayer and ... " Castiel seemed to realize something at that moment. He blinked nervously and started walking behind the breakfast table, as if putting a boundary between them. Then he looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he could read the discomfort in the angel's body. Dean swallowed hard, he didn’t have to be a scholar to understand that body language. It felt horrible. He’d been looking at him practically half starved...damn, he hated himself for that. Why was it harder and harder to control himself? Come on! He’s your friend! What the hell is happening to you! Besides ... it's a guy and you ... well you don’t like ...”I already know how to give Sam his soul back” the angel finally spoke “But it's risky ..." Dean woke up again from his thoughts.  
“Tell me Cas,” asked the hunter. Castiel placed a hand on the cold marble of the kitchen room, and aimed a soul penetrating stare at him, he said “You must contact Death.” Dean left his beer on the table and approached his friend intrigued.  
“Mr... Death Death?” he asked, and without realizing he was a few inches from Cas again, the angel looked at him.  
“Yes,” he said. And now he could swear it was the angel who was watching his mouth. Dean licked his lower lip, the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Castiel ventured raising his eyes to face the green eyes of his best friend. “Only he can get it, but contacting him will be ... risky.”

Lisa watched the whole scene, she didn’t dare reveal herself. She’d found herself sleeping alone and ventured down the stairs ... to find them like that ... talking in a way that didn’t describe a simple chat between friends at all. She could see that there was something much stronger there. Her discovery resulted in a strong physical pain that invaded her chest. But she decided to keep watching.  
"Yes ... I know what ... I need to do..." Dean said, slowly placing his hand on that marble too ... only a few inches from the angel's hand. He looked up to find that blue sea that watched him with concern:  
“But ... you must …” Cas said. And Dean was now looking at him as if Castiel was the most appetizing dish in the room. It was so intense that the angel had to look away, clenching his fist wich lay near the hunter: “ Well ... if something goes wrong ... I'll come for you, don’t worry.” Dean took a step closer to him, instinctively he wanted to keep him from vanishing. Even Castiel wasn’t making eye contact, however his body did not move.  
“I know you'll do it. You always take care of us." Dean said almost whispered, his soft voice forced Castiel to look him in the eye again, tilting his head, he felt like he was being abstracted by those words.  
"Dean?" Lisa heard herself say from the doorway. Her face was worried and hurt. Cas turned away from Dean, he was embarrassed, and without meeting anyone else’s gaze, the angel announced,“I must come back. Let me know when you do it and I'll pay attention to it." And he left with the characteristic flapping sound. Dean took a deep breath and his chest moved somewhat in agitation. Lisa noticed it and her face saddened even more.

“Is everything all right? “ she asked, trying to evade the scene she had just witnessed. It was noticeable that Dean felt more than friendship for that beautiful angel.  
“Yes, I ... I gotta do something ... to recover Sam's soul.” Dean said. His face was red and he looked somewhat dazed. As if he was fighting against his own mind. Lisa knew him so well ... she diagnosed Dean by just looking at him, and could see that he was trying not to succumb to his desires. This idea dug a deep hole in the girl's chest.  
“Is ... is it risky?” she asked taking a hand to her stomach intuitively. He looked at her with affection. She smiled at him somewhat tense.  
“Yes ... but don’t worry. Cas covers my back. I'll be fine.” Dean walked past her and patted Lisa's shoulder. She felt strange. It felt like a strictly platonic gesture. She turned to see how his beloved climbed the stairs, without making a sound, then saw an open beer bottle, still full and warming on the table. It was also strange ... Dean didn't usually leave beers untouched. Something surely happened between him and that angel.


	3. Chapter 3 "I'm attached to you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa suspects that something is going on between Dean and the angel. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here with the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
> It has a big surprise at the end...

"Hello Cas, ehm ... it's been a while since I saw you ... we recovered Sam's soul, Death put a barrier in his mind to prevent memories of the cage from tormenting him. But I’m very scared cause it could be temporary. Because his soul was severely damaged to have endured the hardships and torments of Lucifer and Michael. Ehm ... I know you're very busy with your war in heaven and that's why you haven’t been answering my prayers ... it's just that ... well ... I'd like to see you alone ... for a moment. I don’t want to overwhelm you with my crap, it's that ... I don’t know. I ... no ... I don’t understand myself. And things are not right with Lisa, I ... already ... I won’t bother you anymore ... "

 

Chapter 3  
“I’m attached to you.”

 

Castiel felt the urge again to run to Dean. He’ d been listening to his prayers ... the hunter prayed to him every day, religiously, sometimes more than once ... but what got under his skin the most was the strong longing that came from that human.

In its billions of years of existence, this had never happened to him. He’d never been so involved with a human. His brothers were right, he was beginning to show feelings, unnatural to his kind. But Castiel couldn’t help it. Something very strong drew him towards that young hunter. He wanted to see him. Talk to him. Look at him in the eyes. Feel him... feel him? Since when does an angel need to feel, touch and be touched…? that was beyond dangerous. 

These unworthy thoughts had to be repressed, erased. His judgment was clouded in battle. And he was losing against Raphael. However, he had to find a way to beat him. Should he deal with that demon named Crowley? No, definitely not. But his offer had been more than tempting. To use the power of the souls in Purgatory. That was something suicidal, but effective. However, he knew he shouldn't trust Crowley ... after all, he was a demon with better manners than the rest, but a demon regardless.

He couldn’t continue with his train of thought, Dean's longing was so strong today. He looked around and saw his soldiers were busy analyzing all kinds of information on movements of their enemies. It wasn’t going to take long ... besides, he wanted to consult Dean about Crowley's proposal.

It was already night. Dean was closing all the doors of the house, making it safe while putting salt on the windowsills. At the end he leaned against the wall watching if there was any spots he missed. He snorted something thoughtful. Castiel was in his head, again. He tightened his eyes for a few seconds. It was already a common mannerism which had become addictive. Thinking about the angel. He knew that every time he did that, Castiel received an alarm inside him that translated into ‘I miss you’. He hated himself for being so pathetic. "What will he think of me? He'll think I'm stupid ... " he said to himself. He also sensed Lisa suspected something. Women always notice those things ... they are born with an instinctive radar. It was becoming unbearable to be with her and think about Castiel. Kiss her and think about Castiel. Touch her, caress her, and think about Castiel. He really was going crazy. He wondered again and again when that madness had begun ... one day? One month? One year ago? Since he saw him in that barn? Yes... he condemned himself that time... looking at him in the eyes, he condemned himself ... nailing the dagger in his chest, he condemned himself ... there would be no escape. Dean sighed deeply. He hadn't even finished before Castiel appeared in front of him.

“Hello Dean.” He greeted him, looking more nervous than usual. Dean was not left behind. His heart took an unexpected turn, and swallowing with difficulty, he said:"Hey, Cas ..." Then he cleared his throat and walking towards him, he asked: "How is everything going in Heaven?" Cas blinked and looking down, somewhat embarrassed, he replied: “We're still losing ..." then he gave his friend a quick glance, but instantly looked down again: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about ..."

"Tell me," Dean asked, grateful that this conversation felt more enjoyable than the last ones he had had with him. At least he could breathe, although Castiel's presence would always take his breath away ...

"Crowley made me a proposal ..." he began saying, but instantly felt the change in his friend attitude before he could even finish. His face was full of anger and confusion.

"Crowley ?? !! How? Why are you talking to that guy? "  
"I ... I was finding out about Sam's soul ..." Castiel defended himself, but Dean seemed to not hear him, he was so angry that he kept asking.

"And what proposal did he make to you? You know, we don’t make deals with demons anymore! I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, but nothing good comes from that! "Castiel had to stand firm, because Dean was so caught up in his anger, that he knew he wouldn’t hear him. So he took an intimidating step towards him, reminding the hunter of those first encounters with him, where he didn’t know if it was admiration or fear that aroused him. Maybe both.

"He has an idea to beat Raphael," the angel snapped, staring at him squarely in the eye. "He says he can find the door to purgatory." Dean was stunned by the overwhelming energy his friend now gave off. His blue eyes shone with an incomparable fervor. And his lips continued to form those words that he was struggling to understand. He had to focus and stop daydreaming.   
This was really important. He felt like an adolescent shaking uncontrollably, because he was only inches from him. "Souls are very powerful ..." Castiel continued, "Only with a portion of souls residing there could I finish off Raphael,” Dean blinked. It was a good plan. But Crowley was not a partner with whom they had to negotiate.

To be able to speak, he had to move a few steps away from Castiel, he lowered his eyes for a moment, and then Dean said to him, "I don’t know Cas. Crowley is not to be trusted. There must be another way. One where Sam and I can help you. "Cas stood in his place, and after a moment Dean seemed to have an idea,  
"What about the weapons that were stolen from heaven? The ones that Balthazar stole?,"Cas looked at him.

"It's very dangerous for you to get involved ..." he finally said, and Dean lost his temper again,"And is not dangerous for you to run with Crowley and end badly, or worse, dead?" Cas snorted in annoyance. Dean saw this and desperately felt he should try and convince him to not make that mistake. But instead, his mouth decided to ask him suspiciously, Castiel looked at him tiredly “And you still haven’t told me why you went to see him."

"I already told you!" He was said in a higher tone. "I went to see him because I could only get Sam's body and not his soul. I wanted to know how to recover it. Because an angel can only claim the soul of a human in hell just once!" Dean was frozen in the face of this revelation. Castiel was somewhat obfuscated.   
Then Dean walked slowly towards him. The very idea of what he was about to say began tinting his cheeks an exquisite red,  
"And you ... you've done it ..." he finished saying in a thin voice, slowly touching that shoulder with the imprint of his hand.  
"Yes ..." the angel said under his breath, he felt Dean approaching him, and decided not to move, "When an angel proclaims the soul of a human ..."

"It leaves a mark on him ... a scar ... on his body ..." Dean interrupted. Now his breathing was shaking. They were very close to each other, "I already know that part ..., you already told me ... now tell me what I don’t know."

"The brand is also in the soul ... and both ... angel and human are united by a deep bond ... forever." Castiel whispered, encouraging himself to look Dean in the eye. God. Now there would be no escape from those green eyes. He’d already said everything. He’d already told this man that they would be bonded and that is why they longed for each other when they were far away.

Dean swallowed hard a couple of times before speaking, "And you couldn’t join Sammy because ..."

"I'm attached to you." Castiel interrupted, and his eyes drifted to the hunter's lips. Dean noticed, "Cas ..." Dean whispered. He couldn’t take it anymore, with a quick impulse guided by his repressed passion, took his face in his hands and gave him a fervent but somewhat clumsy kiss. Improvised and sincere. Castiel was stunned. He could not react. Part of him wanted all this but the other part told him that it was forbidden, and it was wrong. It was staining something perfect. However, his conscience was defeated, and for a few seconds the angel responded to the kiss with the same fervor. Only for a few seconds ...

Castiel brushed him away. Both were breathing in agitation, eyes red, brimming with tears and their lips were hungry.

"Cas ...?" Dean managed to say, but Cas had already left him, alone and confused. Had he done something right? The angel had kisses him back, Dean had felt it…,Had he done wrong? He was going to hate himself if he’d ruined everything and scared his best friend away. He put both hands on his head and mopped his hair angrily. “Damn!"he exclaimed, and as he turned to the door he found Lisa watching him, overwhelmed, with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: "Do you love me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa faces Dean, she discovered what is in Dean's heart. But... Does Dean knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Sorry for being so late! I hope you enjoy this!

"Ok ... Ok ... I ... I ..., I made a mistake. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please Cas, forgive me ... I wasn’t thinking ... I don't even know why I kissed you ... well ... yes, I know ... it's because I'm an dumbass unable to ... please forgive me. I swear to you ... I swear it was an impulse, I ... I need you. Please ... let's talk. Are you listening? Because if you don't come back ... please don’t leave me, ok? We are going to fix this. And everything will be as before, I promise. Just ... just don’t ignore me anymore, and ... please come. "

Chapter 4  
“Do you love me?”

"Lisa”, Dean said, amazed to see the girl there. He began to wonder how long she'd been standing there ... or how much she’d seen ... but seeing that obfuscated face answered all his questions. The hunter lowered his face at the same moment he heard her beginning to cry.

"Why, Dean?" She asked, trying to calm herself, without success, her face still awash with tears. She approached him while crossing her arms. Dean still didn’t dare look her in the eye. He only ventured answering with a voice that denoted shame,"I don’t know ..." she smiled incredulously.

"You don’t know?" She questioned. Then she looked at him with disappointment, "Do you love him?" Dean raised his face and their eyes met.

"I don’t know," the hunter replied, evading Lisa's gaze. She bit her lower lip as she nodded, trying to hide her obfuscation, then confronted him again, "Do you love me?" He looked at her, but only for a moment. He hid his face again, embarrassed by the answer he was about to give.

"I don’t know." Lisa put a hand on her lips, to keep Dean from seeing the tremor in them.

"I do know ..." she said after a few seconds, her voice broken by anguish. She looked him in the eyes with determination and said, "Do you think I don’t know? I know how you feel. " Dean looked at her in amazement. "But you're not going to find out by staying here. You don’t love me. I don’t know if you ever did. And don’t think I did not suspect it ... Ben and I were your refuge ... but you don’t want a refuge ... " She approached Dean and held his face with both hands. The hunter looked confused, "You don’t want this Dean. When Sam appeared at the door of this house I knew ... and now ... Castiel. I should have known before ... when you talked about him, your eyes shone, and your voice ... oh I was so blind ... " lamented Lisa, crying now in silence. Dean looked at her in distress. He'd never thought he’d harm this wonderful woman, or her son. But there was truth in her words. He didn’t want this. It wasn’t his thing ... it didn’t fullfill him. His life was hunting. Traveling with his brother in the Impala ... and Cas ... well, Cas ...  
"I'm sorry, Lisa." Dean said, embarrassed. She looked at him tenderly. 

"No ... don’t say that. This is you. We were only a refuge. And don’t worry ... I liked being your refuge ... now it's time for you to be happy, " she ordered, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He stroked her face and smiled sadly, she did the same.

Dean left that morning, Ben was overwhelmed, but he understood when his mother explained the reasons why Dean would no longer be with them.

Dean went to a motel and waited for his brother to join him. He had prayed to Castiel countless times that day, and he didn’t know if he should do it again. He felt so embarrassed, he just hoped the angel understood ...

He decided a shower might help clear his thoughts. But it was useless. The euphoria of the kiss with Castiel assaulted his mind again and again, and was always followed by that brazen shame Which served to remind him perhaps nothing would ever be the same again ...

He dried his hair aggressively, and left the humid bathroom dressed only in a T-shirt and some sweat pants, he was going to try to get some sleep, although he knew it would be useless.  
As soon as he’d left the bathroom, he met Castiel, breathing in agitation, and seemed to have seen a ghost when he ran into Dean.

"Cas ..." Dean said with a broken voice, amazed. He really hadn’t expect the angel to appear at that moment. Cas approached him, he was very nervous, Dean was too.

"It's not right, Dean." The beautiful seraph said. Dean swallowed with difficulty.

"I know ..." the hunter managed to say, but Cas interrupted him, raising the tone of his voice.

"No, you don’t know. That's wrong. This is not how it should be. You and I. It's not ... " Castiel shook his head. It seemed as if he was fighting against himself. Dean instinctively approached him. 

"No." Castiel walked away, raising his hand to put a boundary between the two of them "No. Please. Don’t come near.” Dean stopped. His eyes full of pain and fear of losing his friend.

"Cas ... please ... forgive me ... I didn’t want to... I ..." the hunter tried in some way for the angel to hear him. But Castiel didn’t even look him in the eyes.

"I don’t know ... how ... I'd react. Please understand." Castiel asked looking to one side, he was blushing, and somewhat trembling. Dean was stunned by this.

"Cas ... are you?" whispered the hunter, and Castiel was encouraged to look him in the eye. The deep blue of his gaze took over his entire body. He really was enchanted by Castiel.

"We’re wrong. You and I. This isn’t allowed You’re a man and I ... I’m an angel. Understand. Please.” Castiel spoke again, diverting his gaze again. Dean took a deep breath to sort out all that agitated whirlwind between them.

"I understand. I understand that an angel and a human shouldn’t relate like this. Is that what you're trying to say? " Dean asked, looking for his friend's gaze. Castiel was encouraged to face those green eyes slowly.

"The union ... between you and me ... isn’t supposed to be like that ..." Dean was understanding everything now. He couldn’t help how overwhelmed he became by the immense feeling that this angel inspired him. He was encouraged to take a step towards him, and then another ... and another. Now he could feel the heat emanating from his body. Magnetic.

"Tell me how it should be," Dean told him under his breath.

"No ... not like this ..."

"That's how, Cas?" Dean whispered getting closer.

"I said... get away ..." the angel asked, looking away.

"I can’t. Everything in me asks me to be near you ... but I think you already know how it is”, Dean said quietly, their faces were only inches from touching.

"I don’t know ... what are you talking about..." The angel's voice felt like a soft murmur. Dean smiled silently. And attacked again.

"You don’t know? Or don’t you wanna know?" The hunter asked him. The essence of Castiel invaded all his senses.

Castiel looked at him, something burned inside him. Dean knew it, then swallowed with difficulty. "I just ... I say ..."

"Shut up," the angel commanded, pouncing on him, capturing the hunter's lips in an impetuous kiss full of desire. Dean was about to lose his balance before this outburst, but without falling behind, took Castiel’s face in his hands, and now it was he who pressed his body against the angel, he was carried away by the light of the moment, Dean took him around the waist and there was no space between them. The kiss began to get intense, and both were now very excited. Dean allowed his tongue to enter, venturing passed those hungry lips and Castiel permitted it, copying the action too. Dean moaned in pleasure, but the seraph suddenly decide to push away from him again. "Forgive me. This isn’t right”, he said in a troubled voice. Dean looked at him perplexed, almost running after him, calling him by his name, he knew what was going on, the angel flew away from there. Dean closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"Damn Cas!" He shouted then brought his angry eyes to the zenith.


	5. Chapter 5: "I'm sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is mad with Cas. He just need some time alone with this angel an get their things clear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are close near the end!

“Ok. Cas? You’re driving me crazy here. I can’t with this crap anymore. So, you better pull your shit together and come see me. Right Now! I don’t care about any war you are fighting. Screw Raphael, I don’t care! I just care about you, and me, and this situation with the all kissing and the running away! I’m not…. You are… damn it Cas! Look how messed up you’ve got me!”

 

Chapter 5  
“I’m sorry”

 

"Again ... repeat the plan, I don’t understand." Sam asked confused, looking at his brother, who was very angry. Dean snorted with annoyance and breathed deeply.

“Let's go with Bobby to see what information he gathered about the weapons of Heaven that Baltazar has been stealing, look for them, collect them together, and give them to Cas to end that dumbass Archangel,” he finished, Sam frowned and looked forward, then coughed, as if to dispell the tension in that car. 

He ventured to say, "And ... Cas knows about this plan?"

"No," Dean said curtly, his gaze fixed on the road, but his white knuckles forcing a tight grip on the steering wheel. Sam noticed it. He looked at him for a few seconds, then combed the hair that fell over his forehead with his hand and spoke again.

"And ... when are you going to tell him?"

"You'll tell him." Sam blinked in confusion.

"Something happened between you and him?"

"Nothing happened." Dean cut him off raising his tone of voice. Sam straightened uncomfortably in his place. Dean noticed it, he glanced sideways at his brother, and snorted, then he added in a low voice, "He’s not answering my prayers, ok? Not even my calls. "

"And why would he answer me? That’s ... if he's so busy that he can’t answer your calls, he wont’t respond to mine either ... "

"The situation is complicated ..." Dean said, and turned, looking at him askance his brother was still observing him with the same expression of confusion, "... Look ... just ... is complicated. Ok?"

"Between you and Castiel."

"Yes."

"You argued." Sam wanted to know. It was getting interesting.

"Something like that, and I don’t want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Dean was flustered. Sam was amazed by this reaction. He could even swear his brother blushed.

"All right. Forget this. I'll call him. Don’t worry," Sam said, looking back towards the road. He knew when to stop.

There were many scattered clues, but Bobby put the best hunters to work gathering the weapons. Dean and Sam had to travel soon to a remote village, using one of the exceptionally strong heavenly weapons to track the way. As they packed their luggage, Sam turned his back on Dean, and looking towards the zenith, he began.

"Hello Castiel ..." as soon as he heard his brother had started a prayer to the angel, Dean was petrified. How should he behave if the angel showed up? His breathing started to shake as Sam's prayer continued, "ehm ... if you have a moment, we have a plan so you can finish off Raphael, so ... if you can make yourself present for us to chat, it would be helpful," said the youngest of the brothers. He turned to see Dean, but Dean was terrified. He frowned and deduced that Castiel was already there, because a fluttering sound was heard behind him.

"Hi," the angel greeted, not looking at Dean. Sam noticed, and turned to see his brother, who was still like a statue in the same position, with his eyes fixed on Castiel.

"Hello Castiel, thanks for coming." Sam greeted him, turning to him with a smile, hoping to relieve the tension in the room.

"Yes, I ..." said Cas, then swallowed hard without looking up from the floor. "What’s this plan you mentioned?"

"Oh yes ..." Sam quickly explained giving Dean a quick look and ... yes ... he was still a statue, so he had took command. "We have the best hunters tracking the stolen weapons, if we put them all together I think you can beat Raphael and then everything else..."  
"You don’t listen, don’t you? I've said to stay out of this, it’s very dangerous for you! " Castiel exclaimed, walking steadily towards Dean, looking at him with fire lit brightly in his eyes. Sam felt the fury of the angel when he passed by his side, drawing him to reach his brother, without even looking at him. He turned to see those two interact. Actually something was very wrong between them, Sam frowned then crossed his arms and watched them quietly and paid attention.

"Oh, is it very dangerous for us? Well I’ll decide that! " Dean snapped while approaching him, could feel the tremor in his voice. Castiel didn’t back down.

"This isn’t a battle you have to fight! You’ve already done too much! " Castiel exclaimed, his voice was like thunder. Dean laughed incredulously.

"You can’t say that. Should I let you sell yourself to Crowley ?! " Dean yelled taking a step closer to him, now their faces were only inches away, and their ragged breathing accompanied that untied whirlwind in the room," You know it won't end well if you follow that path,” said the hunter, trying to calm his bravery.

"Very good." Sam spoke, but they continued to stare into each other eyes fiercely. So Sam, jaded, rolled his eyes to one side, and coughing uncomfortably, he said, "It is clear that you two must resolve some issues here ... and I'm over. When you decide what to do, you let me know. I'll be in the car.” The younger hunter took his bag and left without further ado.

Dean watched as his brother closed the door, now it was only the two of them.

"Dean, listen to me ..." Castiel asked, but Dean interrupted him.

"Why didn’t you answer my prayers?" He said without looking at him. The angel felt the pain in his voice, and he felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He just leaned in to say, Dean smiled incredulously, and looked into his eyes.

"It's not enough Cas."

"I know…"

"Then why do you say 'I'm sorry'?" The hunter asked, almost in a voice "If you know that’s not enough for me, why do you say it?"

"I ... no ..." Castiel whispered, looking away again.

"Don’t. Look at me, "Dean ordered." Look at me, damn you and don’t go flying like a coward again because I swear I'll go hunting your feathered ass wherever you go, so I have to die to follow you to heaven. "Castiel looked at him in amazement .

"Don’t die," he said fearfully. Dean stood in his place and blinked in surprise. That wasn’t the message he wanted ... "Don’t die." Castiel asked again, now her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. Dean was captivated and he no longer remembered what he'b been meaning to say.

"You're an idiot," he whispered, and taking it gently from his face, he kissed it tenderly. Castiel replied, Dean could feel that an angel's tear wet his fingers. The kiss was the best kiss in the world, Dean felt his chest burning for Castiel and his trembling body wanted to be carried away by his darkest impulses, but it wasn’t the moment. They both parted slowly and Dean spoke again. "Really ... we need to fix this, Cas ... I can’t be away from you anymore. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. If I have to wait, I'll wait ..." he still held his angel's face" but don’t ask me to stay away. Don’t ask me not to try to help you, to save you. Because I wont. I’ll never let something hurt you. Nor will I let something separate us. "

Castiel kissed the hand that held his face, and looking at the hunter in the eyes, he said, "You know that I’m the being with supernatural powers here and he who can protect you and Sam, don’t you?" The angel was smiling amused now. Dean smiled mischievous

"And you know I'm Dean Winchester, and that doesn’t matter to me." Castiel looked at him happily  
"I know. And I love that about you. And I don’t want to be away from you either." Dean swallowed hard to hear this revelation from the angel. He loved just that? Or everything? He felt imbecile to think those things. Castiel loved him. The floor under his feet seemed to be trembling now ... Or ... was he the one who trembled? "We'll follow your plan. I'll put my angels after Balthazar. There aren’t many left, but if we want to win, we must do it. "Castiel said then, his face was now in soldier mode, and Dean could only think about how sexy he looked like that, his eyes drifted to his mouth and then to his neck, watching that tie again. "What's going on? Is there something on my shirt? "Castiel asked, touching his tie, Dean swallowed with difficulty and staring at him hungrily.

"On another occasion ... don’t think you'll be saved from me." He threatened him by pointing at it with his index finger. Castiel blushed instantly releasing his tie and watching Dean leaving the room, followed him obfuscated.


	6. Chapter 6 "I love him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and explore how to have sex with each other. Meanwhile, the weapons are reunited, and is time to defeat Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ok people, this was my first time with smut (very light one) I hope you enjoy it!

“ Hi, Cas..., I miss you.”

Chapter 6  
“I love him.”

 

It was raining. Sam called Dean earlier. They’d collected all the heavenly weapons. Dean had the last object. The most precious of all. They were really lucky because Balthazar was helping them. Maybe he felt more regrets when Cas told him about Raphael planing the Apocalypse 2.0.

Dean was alone in that motel room. He was about to get Baby and meet Bobby and Sam in a remote location. He grab the last weapon in his hands and looked at it with eyes wide open. 

“ So… this is the Holy Grail.” He said with suspicious face. The chalice was rustic and didn’t look like something 'holy'. It was so current… and kind of ugly. 

“That’s the most powerful weapon of all.” Explained Castiel, popping up from nowhere, in front of the hunter. Dean gave a little jump with surprise and almost dropped the chalice. Cas noted that, and he felt a little guilt, “ Sorry, I…”

“It’s ok, Cas,” said Dean putting the grail again inside the bag. He smiled softly at him, and Cas felt all of his vessel blood running into his cheeks and ears. Dean saw this and chuckled.

“What’s going on, Cas?” Dean asked with mischievous voice. Cas looked at him nervously, then turned his head everywhere, looking for something that wasn’t there.“What are you looking at?” Dean wanted to know, still smiling as enjoying all that situation.

“ Ahm… where is Sam?” the angel asked, and when he returned looking at Dean, the shining in the hunter's gaze answered the question. “Oh…” Cas swallowed with difficulty. “He's not here… ok.” Cas was acting so childish, and that was very delightful.

“Why are you here?”Dean asked, approaching him with the brightest smile. Cas was hypnotized.

“ I… I came because you… you called me…”

“ No, I didn’t.” Dean said chuckling. 

“Oh… I heard you…”

“I said I missed you.” Dean said grabbing Cas's tie with a smooth movement. Cas lowered his head to see what Dean was doing. His mouth felt dry and he began to feel anxious.

“ I thought…”

“You are not answering that correctly.” Dean fixed his green eyes in the angel's blue gaze. Castiel seemed confused, he frowned and tilted his head in that exquisite way. Dean smiled suggestively. “Did you miss me too?” he asked undoing the tie very softly. Cas's face was becoming red and he was frozen, but even still, he answered, “ I… I did… very.”

“ That's what I wanted to hear.” Dean whispered in Cas's ear, tooling the tie off, he sensed the angel's body was trembling. The hunter kissed Castiel’s lips, softly and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He took the trenchcoat and the business jacket off, without releasing the angel's lips. That was heaven. Cas left a moan scape when he felt Dean's tongue entering his mouth. And when he was free from those clothes, he pounced on the hunter circling his torso with his arms. “ Cas...” murmured Dean, taking him by the hips and squeezing their bodies together. They had to break the kiss to breathe. They looked at each other, and it was amazing. Their eyes were bright as ever, and their bodies craved to be touched. Dean finished the work of unbuttoning that shirt, and the fabric fell on the ground easily. Cas’s torso was stunning. Dean swallowed hard, and his member twitched. “ Damn, Cas... Where did you keep this? Under so many clothes... I never expected such a beautiful body.”  
Cas smiled shyly.

“ This is a vessel...”

“ Well... Damn hot vessel you have.” Dean said, and started to kiss the angel again. This time more passionate than before. They approached the bed, and both slowly lay on it. Castiel took off Dean's clothes, quickly and confidently. Dean was on top of him, giving the angel kisses all over his chest. Cas moaned again.   
“ Dean... We... Are we...? Because I've never been...?” he said in a low and excited voice.

“ Yes Cas... We are... But if you don’t want this...” Dean murmured biting his ear gently.

“ Oh... Yes... I want this... I feel so... I think I’m having an erection, Dean.”

The hunter chuckled, “ Yes Cas... I’m feeling you. I’m turned on too. I've never been so turned on in my entire life, you are so hot and gorgeous...”

“ But... I don’t know how... I've never be with... a man before...” Cas said, and he let another moan escape, Dean had been undoing the belt all the way and now, he was sliding his hands inside Cas's pants, touching his cock with smooth, repetitive movements.

“ Me neither Cas, we'll figure this out together, ok? Or... Just have fun, letting go... We'll see. Now enjoy.”

Dean took his pants off, and he did the same with himself. His boxer had become uncomfortably snug due to his erection was hard. Castiel saw and wanted to help. He approached with angelical hand to the hunter’s member and took it out of his boxer, massaging it softly but in a deliciously and sexy way. Dean moaned hard, and his back arched with pleasure. Cas loved that, and he began to do it harder and further. Dean’s moans were louder now. He decided he will do the same with for the angel, massaging Cas's cock too, causing him to shiver. Both bodies trembling when they reach climax, and they came hard, turning their tummies wet. They embraced each other, breathing ruggedly, smelling each other’s scent. Then crossed gazes and smiled. Dean kissed Cas's forehead, he was exhausted.

“ Cas... Please stay with me tonight... We'll going tomorrow where Bobby and Sam are waiting for the last weapon.”

“ Ok... And we need to do some research about this grial... Because we don’t know how this works in heaven...”

“ Mmmm Sammy will figure this out... Believe me, he loves doing all that researching stuff.... Now... Let me sleep...” he said, resting on the angel’s chest. Castiel caressed his head with sweet touches. And then waited for the hunter to wake up.

 

They joined Bobby and Sammy that morning in a barn, the weapons were all on a table, the few angels who were in command of Castiel arrived at the moment they were called.

“We must discover how the grial works, because it’s the most powerful weapon, which guides the other weapon’s power as a ray of light.” Castiel commanded, but a voice behind them sounded like a thunder.

“I know how it works.” It was Raphael, and his Garrison, they had taken in one movement the grial and now they had Dean captured between two angels. Even though they also were few in number, they now had the weapon, which made any chance of beating them null.

All the angels brandished their blades, and Sammy were with Bobby terrified for Dean.

Cas face was filled with fear.

“ Let him go.” he asked, his face frowning. Raphael talked again.

“Do you know about your commander? Do you know who you serve? This… disgusting human and him…are lovers.” Exclaimed the Archangel. Cas's lieutenant looked at him with disappointment in her gaze.

“What is he talking about, Castiel?”

Cas lowered his face, but then looking at Raphael again, he asked, “Release him, now.” The lieutenant was amazed. She couldn’t believe that could be true. So it was Bobby, he turned to Sam waiting for some kind of explanation, the youngest hunter was aware of it.

“It’s complicated. I’ll tell you later.” Was all he said.

“This… leader you have…” Raphael continued, “He bonded with the human Dean, and now they are lovers… he broke our sacred oath with no consideration, and now… do you still want to follow him? What if I tell you… these abominations will be no longer between us… disgusting apes and dirty angel soldiers, they will all pay unless you join me now.” And saying this, took Dean by the throat, and then he stabbed the hunter in the heart, filling the vial with his blood. 

Castiel, Bobby and Sam screamed at once.

“This Saint Grail requires a sacrifice to function. It needs the blood from the righteous man.” Castiel bounced against him, and Dean fell to the ground, Bobby and Sammy took him and put his body safely on the ground. He was dead. With tears in his eyes, Sammy saw how the angel fought, Cas took the grial and pronounced some words in enochian. He was crying too, but was strong enough to make those weapons work. The ray of light was powerful, it invaded the whole barn, and for a few seconds they could just hear the angel’s screaming. When the light vanished, Raphael and his Garrison were all dead. Castiel was kneeling besides Dean, taking his body gently, and squeezing it against him. Crying in silence. Sam and Bobby were crying too, but they warned the approaching from the lieutenant.

“It was true… you and this human…” said Hester, the lieutenant. Cas wasn’t looking at her. He was caressing the hunter’s hair.

“I'll give up my grave for him. I want him alive.” He said, with determination in his voice and taking his angel blade. Hester yelled horrified.

“ No! You can’t! Why would you do that? He won’t remember and you… you'll be just a human without memories, without powers… without…!”

“I don’t care, Hester… don’t you see?” Castiel whispered looking in her eyes with so much pain that Hester was frozen witnessing that, “I love him.”


	7. Chapter 7 "I lost it..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas lost their memories... But can the love and the Profund Bond help them to remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! This is the last one! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> See you in the next fic!

“Cas… why is this name in my head? Why I feel so sad?...Cas? Cas… Castiel.”

 

Chapter 7  
"I lost it..."

 

Dean woke up that morning, in the motel room, he carefully glanced around looking for something, he didn’t even know what was it. Sam went out the bathroom, noticing the confused expression in his brother's face.

“Are you ok?” the younger hunter asked. Dean fixed his green eyes with his brother’s and blinked.

“I… I just don’t know…” he said. Then stood up approaching Sam, “I have this… kind of suspicion… that I lost something. Something important.” He finished.

Sam frowned, and then smiled at him, “Well… maybe you’re tired. We've just ended with a nest of vampires, you know?” he said, preparing their baggage to leave as soon as possible from that town.

Dean blinked again… something was odd to him. “Yeah.” He said, faking a smile. “Maybe is just that.”

They were driving in silence, passing by the town. Dean watched the green grove that opened on one side and the other on the road. Suddenly he saw an abandoned barn, and he felt the urgent need to look inside of it for something.

He stopped the car abruptly, Sam gasped surprised. “Dean! What are you doing?” he asked, but Dean wasn’t listening him, he came out the car in almost a jump, and begin to run toward the barn. Sam copied him just by Instincts, without knowing what was going on with his brother.

The older hunter entered the barn with confusing expression, looking everywhere for something, he was so desperate, that Sam was beginning to worry for his mental health.

“Dean… what’s going on? What are you looking for?” Sam wanted to know, but Dean was silent, and he continued searching for something. Sam snorted, “Dean… if you don’t tell me, I…”

“I don’t know!” Exclaimed Dean, turning to his brother with tears in his eyes. Sam was frozen. “I just…” Dean was babbling, but then, sighing deeply, he said, “I’m just feeling… that I lost something so important… that it hurts like I'm dying” Dean was crying, and he couldn’t stop it, “I don’t have hunger, I don’t have desires, I can’t sleep… and when I sleep, my head repeats over and over again a name that I can’t even remember when I wake up! And I'm sad all the time and this pain in my chest as if I’ve been stabbed!” Sam couldn't believe what was hearing said by his brother. He looks so pained. 

He approached him trying to comfort him somehow, 

“Ok…”the younger said, “We’ll figure this out… don't worry…” Then, he embraced his brother, and felt Dean’s body trembling.

“I lost it… I just know that I… I lost it…” murmured Dean. Suddenly, he saw something shining between pieces of wood. He released his brother and slowly approached that shining object.

“What is that?” asked Sam, walking beside him.  
Dean stopped and reached the thing with his hands. It was a blade. A silver daga. Looks like…

“Angels?” said Sam, and Dean felt an electricity running through his veins.

“Angels…” Dean murmured, and he took the blade tightly, frowning. Then he remembered.

He had lost him. The love of his life. He had lost him.

“Castiel…” Dean whispered, and tears fall down on his face. Sam looked at him confused, and then, the Hester appeared in front of them.

“You remembered…” she said disgusted.

“Where’s he?” asked Dean, furiously. The angel Pressed her lips angrily.

“He’s human now. He doesn’t remember you.” She said. Dean gave a step towards her.

“Where’s he?”asked the hunter again. Hester smirked.

“How can you remember him? I don’t get it… we erased your memories… so strong is his bond with you? So dirty and disgusting!”

“Where’s he? WHERE’S CASTIEL!!??” Hester's eyes were filled with tears.

“I won’t tell you… I won’t.” she said, “If your bond is so strong… then you'll find the way. But I warn you… he won’t remember you.” And then, she vanished.

“Dean… what…?” Sam asked confused. Dean looked at him smiling wide.

“I have to find him, Sammy. I have to find Cas.”

 

The night was so cold, Castiel took his coat and closing the Gas n’ sip store, began to walk towards the bus station. He was feeling odd all day, like daydreaming. He felt like if someone, someone he knew, was about to appear in front of him at any time. That sensation he'd had all day long, made him distracted. He didn’t know what to think… he tried to understand, but it was in vain. And that emptyness inside of him… that unexplainable angst… and the pain. He was about to cross the road when a man stopped in front of him.

“Cas…?” the man asked, with a familiar voice, Castiel frowned and tilted his head, trying to recognize that person. The man started to laugh, and cry, and laugh again, and now was hugging him so tightly, that Castiel fel all his body filled with a warm familiar feeling.

“Who… who are you?” Castiel asked the man. 

“I’m Dean, please try to remember… I… I find you… I… could feel your longing.” Said the hunter with tears in his eyes.

“My… my longing? I…”murmured Cas, and then everything seemed to fit in his place: “Yes… I was longing.. I was… longing for… something…”

“Not something.” Dean corrected him “You are not answering that correctly, Cas…”

Castiel looked at him in amazement, his eyes wide open. Then, the words just flew from his lips.

“I missed you…” and tears ran all over his face. Dean smiled at him and cupped Cas's face with his hands.

“That’s it, my angel… I missed you too.” The hunter kissed him softly, and Cas closed his eyes, leaving the happiness filled his body and his emptiness. “I love you…” Dean murmured on Castiel’s lips.

“I love you too, Dean.” The angel answered him, and kiss him again.


End file.
